yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Your Dad/@comment-33545273-20171105152338
Hey everyone! So I have a theory, or quite a few theories, it may be ridiculous but hear me out. I haven't heard all of the tapes and stuuf but I have been reading A LOT! 1. So Akademi High School was started in 1985, that was when there was a murder, so our dear headmaster must've managed to take care of it- but the culprit must've told him he was acting out what he saw in a video game (because there were video games in the 80s) and that's why he says to Yandere -" are you trying to re-enact something you saw in a video game?" But during this time, the rival academy as well as Saikou Corp was taking an interest in all of this.... 2. On the Yandere Simulator website, under characters, I'm convinced that the man with his hand behind his back and has a wine glass in his hand is Megumi's father, and her grandfather is the man in the wheelchair (I linked the logo on his chair to the Saikou logo as well as his wheelchair is fancy so it makes sense if he's linked to Saikou somehow). 3. Okay i also think "Phantom Girl" is the headmasters daughter, because we don't know what's the headmasters actual name, but Phantom girl hasn't moved on and Kocho hasn't left Akademi... She can't move on because he hasn't, and despite Ryoba causing all those problems in 1989, he mainly hates her because he knows she killed his daughter, becaue if the journalist said everyone believed Ryoba over him, why wouldnt Kocho? Unless he knows she killed his daughter? 4. So how does he know? Well, Megumi's father, let's assume he went to Akademia (if he can send his daughter there the he should've went too?), he woudlve been in the same year as Yandere Father (because he was a year above Ryoba, Megumi is a year above Ayano so i would assume her parents are older than Ryoba but the same age as Yandere Dad), so maybe he took an interest in Ryoba (i mean she is pretty over all the psycho) and he noticed her behaviour therefore noticing her murder sprees, so he must've snitched to Kocho- BUT- this would've been during Ryoba's trials and stuff, so Akademia is getting a bad reputation and what not and the Rival academy is looking good, so WHAT IF Saikou Senior (Megumi Dad) made a deal with Kocho that Saikou will fund Akademia and sponsor it and help pay off things IF Kocho agrees to tolerate the Aishis and keep police away? For as long as Saikou Senior still reigns? Because we know that Kocho loved his school and being a headmaster was his dream so Saiko knew this and used it to his advantage? - This would explain why Kocho says "Mr Saikou... the deal is off" Also he can't leave because maybe Saikou Senior has ways to manipulate Kocho, so he can't leave because he's chained to Saikou and Phantom Girl can't leave because she's chained to Kocho I feel like why else would Megumi's dad be okay with a murderous family? 5. Ayano's parents work for Saikou corp, Saikou Senior probably agreed to let them work for him because he'd rather have her as his ally than his enemy, he also must've told her all that he knew about her and sweet talked her and stuff, so that's why he was okay with her leaving to get the journalist because he understood it all. 6. That or they don't work for Saikou, but Ryoba threatened their boss to let thme go And 7. I am yet to figure out how Megumi's grandfather fits into this That was a lot and i hope it makes sense. I just really needed to get all of that out :D